Rolling Thunder
by Hearts Desire
Summary: JeffRob slash. For WWE Archangel. What can I say? Sometimes it takes a storm to get two people together!


A/N- Alrighty. Now, this is my first time writing this pairing, so if it sucks, I'm sorry. I haven't really been on much of a Jeff romance rush, but I just felt like writing this. Hope it's good enough to be called writing! Also thanks to Alissa for sending me the beginning of one of her unfinished stories which is where I kinda came up with the idea for this.  
  
This is for WWE Archangel cause she's awesome and I saw this pairing on her list on her profile. Here ya go from Kyrie!  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Rolling Thunder  
  
Author: Hearts Desire  
  
  
  
  
  
Rob Szatkowski tiredly rolled over in his hotel bed, searching for whatever it was that had jolted him awake. Once again a quick intake of breath caught Rob's ears as a clap of thunder rang out around the room.  
  
  
  
"Jeff? Are you up?" Rob asked, clicking on the light.  
  
  
  
Jeff was sitting up in his bed, the blankets in hand. His now-green hair was wild around his face.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, Rob, did I wake you?"  
  
"I don't know, did ya?" Rob joked, moving to sit on the side of his bed, "What's the matter."  
  
"The storm woke me up." Jeff said almost childlike.  
  
"You scared of thunderstorms?"  
  
  
  
"A bit. I mean, i know it's childish but-"  
  
"No, it's not childish. I get a bit spooked sometimes myself."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Actually, no. I just wanted to make you feel better."  
  
  
  
Jeff laughed lightly, looking down at his blankets until another loud clap of thunder hit. He gasped again, sitting straight up with wide eyes. Rob sighed tiredly and ran a hand over his face. With the sound of the storm going, he wouldn't be getting any more sleep for a while.  
  
  
  
"Jeff, are you gonna be okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine, Rob."  
  
  
  
More thunder, another gasp. Rob slowly got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen island. He dug through the top cupboard until he found what he was looking for.  
  
  
  
"You want some cocoa, Jeff? My mom used to make it for me when it stormed."  
  
"Do we have marshmallows?"  
  
"You sound just like me. Yeah."  
  
"Then I'll take a cup. I big one." Jeff replied, readjusting himself on the bed so he was sitting indian style.  
  
  
  
Rob set the stove and started the cocoa as he searched for some mugs. He found the two biggest and set them on the counter, then leaned on it to talk to Jeff.  
  
  
  
"When I was younger and it used to storm and I couldn't sleep, my mom would make cocoa for me. We used to sit out on the porch. You know, one of those covered ones? And we'd watch the storm for a while until I either fell asleep or we were out of cocoa. Normally I fell asleep first. Then, in the morning, I used to go out and get some apples from the tree in the front yard. They'd still be wet from teh rain and I used to have to shake them just to get them off of the tree." he said.  
  
  
  
"That sounds like fun. We never really did anything like that when it rained. I justed to go jump in bed with Matt or daddy."  
  
"You still call your dad Daddy?"  
  
"Yeah." Jeff laughed, "I guess it has to do with me bein' Southern and all."  
  
"You have a nice accent, Jeff."  
  
"Thank ya, sir." Jeff joked, thickening his accent.  
  
  
  
Rob laughed, shaking his head as he went to stir the cocoa.  
  
  
  
"Couple more minutes." he announced, "Have you always been afraid of thunderstorms?"  
  
"Yeah. But you should have seen Shannon. He was so scared that he could hardly blink. One time, me and Matt took him out to one of our forts in the back and Matt stayed with him overnight for three days through one of the big storms we get. Well, I don't know if that's what worked, but he ain't scared so much anymore. At least he can sleep through them. It's flyin' through them I think that scares him, now. He always sits in the aisle with me by the window, which really works." Jeff said slightly sarcastic.  
  
  
  
Rob laughed again and took the cocoa from the stove. He poured them both cups and added the marshmallows he had found. He grabbed two spoons and began to stir them when Jeff said to stop.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
"Clockwise." Jeff said, "Southern luck."  
  
"Right. Clockwise."  
  
  
  
Rob finished stirring, clockwise, added a stick of cinnimon to each, and made his way to the bed. He carefully handed Jeff a cup and sat down. Jeff took a deep drink, almost causing himself to choke.  
  
  
  
"Careful." Rob warned, "Don't wann choke."  
  
"Thank you captian obvious." Jeff scowled, "That was hot. You coulda warned me!"  
  
"Figured you'd know since I just took it off the stove."  
  
  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes, shoving Rob slightly.  
  
  
  
"So tell me more about North Carolina. Is there a reason you're afraid of storms?" Rob asked, slowly sipping on his drink.  
  
"Um, I don't know why I'm afraid of them. I shouldn't be. It rains A LOT in North Carolina."  
  
  
  
The two sat in silence for a little. Jeff chewed his lip tentively and nodded slowly.  
  
  
  
"So, um, are you and Shannon ... like ... you know ..." Rob trailed off tentively.  
  
"Together? Are me and Shannon dating?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No. I mean, we tried it for a while, but then Shannon like, fell in love with Kevin Nash and I fell for Jay Reso."  
  
  
  
"Then what about you and Jay?"  
  
"We broke up last year. What about you? Are you taken?"  
  
"Um ... no. Not anymore."  
  
"Ah, just out of one?'  
  
"No. About two years ago."  
  
  
  
Jeff studied Rob for a few minutes. his eyes were diverted from him and looking at the swirling designs in his cup.  
  
  
  
"Is there someone on your mind?"  
  
Rob blushed deeply, "Maybe."  
  
"Oh, come on, tell me! I'll tell you who I like!"  
  
"I'm sure that's different." Rob said.  
  
"How? A crush is a crush, right?"  
  
  
  
Rob shook his head.  
  
  
  
"How'd we even get in this conversation?" he asked.  
  
"You brought it up. You're the one who asked if I was taken. Come on, PLEASE? It can't be anything bad like ... my brother or something! Just spill!"  
  
"Geez you sound like Jay."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never letting anything drop!"  
  
  
  
"I know. Guess to got him like that? Come on, please? I swear I won't say!"  
  
"Jeff, just let it go, will ya!"  
  
"I said I'd tell mine! Please, please, please!"  
  
"FINE! I like you alright? It's you. You you you!"  
  
  
  
Jeff's mouth dropped open, but Rob didn't look at him any longer. Rob got up from his spot on the bed, blushing furiously as he put his mug in the sink. Jeff got up from where he was sitting and headed over to the island, too.  
  
  
  
"Are you calmed down enough to go to sleep yet?" Rob asked bitterly.  
  
"Rob, what's wrong?"  
  
"Did you not just hear me? I just blurted-"  
  
  
  
Jeff quickly brought two fingers to Rob's lips to silence him.  
  
  
  
"You remember when I said I'd tell you who I liked if you told me who you did?"  
  
  
  
Rob nodded, Jeff not letting up his fingers.  
  
  
  
"Well, I like you. I like you, too."  
  
  
  
Rob's eyes went wide, causeing Jeff to chuckle a little.  
  
  
  
"I'm not really afraid of thunderstorms. I thought this whole thing up just so I can tell you I like you. It was just a bonus that you said you liked me, too. I would have felt like an idiot if you would have said someone else."  
  
"You planned this whole thing?" Rob asked when Jeff moved his fingers.  
  
"Yeah. I had to pay Lance twenty bucks to switch rooms and give me info on you. He told me your story about your mom and the cocoa on that. he basically helped me with everything."  
  
"So, you're not afriad of thunderstorms?" Rob repeated.  
  
  
  
"Actually, I kinda like them." Jeff said, smiling sweetly, "When it used to rain at home, Me and Shann would hold each other and watch the rain till he fell asleep." he added suggestively.  
  
"Are you hinting at something?"  
  
"Only if you're up to it." Jeff smirked.  
  
  
  
Rob smiled and headed around the island to the large window that was in the room. He began looking out of it for a few minutes before turning back to Jeff who was watching him.  
  
  
  
"Well, are you going to come stand with me and watch the rain or are you just gonna stand there and look at me?"  
  
  
  
Jeff smiled back and quickly placed himself in Rob's arms. Rob kissed the top of his head as Jeff rested against his chest and he wrapped his arms around Jeff's lean waist.  
  
  
  
"Remind me to thank Lance for this tomorrow." he said quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
{FIN} 


End file.
